


New Traditions

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine's family, Gen, Kurt's extended family, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A of your ship drags Person B to Person A’s parents’ house for Christmas, where Person B will not only meet Person A’s parents for the first time, but the rest of the family as well. How does it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

Kurt meets Blaine’s family for the first time on Christmas Eve. They’d been dating for months, and Kurt’s spoken to Blaine’s parents on the phone, but they spend the majority of their time together at Kurt’s house or at the mall or Lima Bean, that he’s never met them in person. And Blaine never seemed very concerned about it. It didn’t bother Kurt, Blaine’s talked about his family enough for Kurt to know that they don’t have the same relationship he has with his Dad, and whatever it is they do have, works for them. 

Christmas’ at the Hummel house are usually a quiet affair. Kurt’s Uncle Andy, his wife Sarah and their young kids usually drive down from Columbus, and now they’re joined by Carole’s sister from Toledo. They have fun, but it’s relatively quiet. Nothing compared to the loud, laughing extended family he finds at Mercedes’ house on Christmas, or the large, chic dinner parties at Rachel’s on New Year’s Eve. Considering what he knows of Blaine, Kurt shows up to the Anderson house on Christmas Eve, expecting to find Blaine and his parents sitting down quietly to a meal, not really speaking, just politely asking each other to pass the cranberry sauce. 

What he did not expect was to see both sides of Blaine’s family, minus his elusive older brother, several generations, an actual roasted pig, enough food to kill several wild animals, and Blaine speaking multiple languages. And more surprising to Kurt is how doting Blaine’s relatives are, the stack of gifts sitting next to the tree for him is as tall as he is. 

Kurt spends the night being ushered from relative to relative, introduced to Aunt’s and Uncles, and Blaine’s cousin introduces Kurt to her children as “Tio Kurt”. (which Blaine later explains to him with a smile a mile wide that it means “Uncle Kurt”). He talks cars for an hour with Blaine’s Dad and his brothers, he talks fashion with Blaine’s Mom, and is told about fifty times that he and Blaine are too thin and must be starving.

In the end, he’s sent home with actual tupperware containers filled with food, a whole pizza and a cake. 

********************

Blaine has to admit, he loves spending time at Kurt’s house. There’s always something going on, always someone home, or coming over and he loves watching Kurt with his Dad. Blaine and his Dad are working on their relationship, but they will probably never have the easy rapport that Kurt and Burt share. Sometimes, Blaine thinks the problem is that he and his father are too much alike in the worst ways, where as the traits Kurt and Burt share make it easier for them to get along. It’s just easy, and the fact that Blaine is included so seamlessly is just icing on the cake. 

So Blaine is really looking forward to spending Christmas Day at Kurt’s house. 

Even though Kurt was sent home with so much food, he needed help loading his car, Blaine’s Mom still sends him over with another cake and a bottle of Wine as a gift to Burt and Carole. 

Blaine knew that Kurt’s family holidays were a little more low key than his own. So he wasn’t surprised to walk into Burt, Carole, and Finn in front of the TV. What did surprise him was to see Kurt sandwiched between Burt and a man that Blaine is assuming is Kurt’s uncle Andy, laughing with a toddler in his lap, and another older child sitting at his feet. 

Blaine almost drops the cake and the wine. 

Kurt hops up, baby on his hip and runs to greet Blaine and introduce him to his adorable cousins, Harper and Hazel, as well as his Aunt and Uncle. 

It’s a much more relaxed affair than last night, where Blaine was pulling Kurt from relative to relative to introduce him. Once Carole’s family showed up, everyone, kids included, settled in the living room to watch the game, and Kurt actually hung out with them instead of spending most of the day in the kitchen like Blaine expected. At one point, Kurt and Finn were both on the floor with kids climbing all over them. And it doesn’t take Blaine long to join them. Kurt’s youngest cousin, Harper, is only two but loves to tell everyone what he’s doing, so at random intervals, he’ll stop and say, “Harper’s climbing on Cousin Kurt!” 

If there were a kid’s table, Blaine would have gladly sat there, but there isn’t. Kurt’s uncle grabs a crazy boost seat from the car that attaches directly to the table, and strapping Hazel into it (and Blaine holds his breath for the first ten minutes of dinner, worried that it won’t stick.) Kurt takes Harper directly into his lap to feed him, not at all worried that the toddler will spill food on his clothes. Finn has two of his little cousins in his lap, and they’re playing with their food more than anyone is eating it, but no one is complaining. 

The conversation around the table is easy, though Kurt does get embarrassed when the childhood stories start, and Blaine learns some new things about what Kurt was like as a kid, about Kurt’s Mom and Finn’s Dad, but there was no sadness, just everyone laughing fondly. 

Blaine winds up volunteering to help Kurt change diapers, which leads to them talking about having kids of their own. 

After the diapers have changed and most of the kids are napping, they open the bottle of wine his parents sent and play Apples to Apples. After Burt beats them all again, they play Pictionary, and after losing, Kurt declares it’s time to play Trivial Pursuit, something he has a snowball’s chance in hell at winning. They play in teams of two, (well, three in their case) and thank to the combination of Finn and Blaine’s knowledge of sport’s facts, they win easily. 

Blaine refuses to take any food home, knowing he still has tons at home from his own families celebrations. He and Kurt make plans to meet up with Rachel and Mercedes in the morning to hit the post Christmas sales and exchange some items they received that don’t exist, and get wolf whistled when Kurt walks him to the car, with Carole’s sister yelling out that she’ll be checking Kurt’s neck for love bites when he comes back in. 

All in all, it’s the most fun Kurt and Blaine have on Christmas, and though they don’t say it out loud, they both spend that night in bed thinking about what it will be like when they combine their families


End file.
